


Cradled

by FadedSepia, Llyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Translation





	Cradled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cradled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330596) by [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia). 



“妈的。”最后的房间和之前三个没什么差别；又冷又暗，堆满了九头蛇特工的尸体，片刻之前这些人还一个劲儿地往他们的弹道上凑。“真奇怪，这帮人哪来的决心。”

“倒是省事了。”他们哪怕明知是送死，也还是前赴后继地扑上来。如果是AIM的人，还有可能半途跑路。九头蛇却完全是另一回事，每次都非得搞得一团糟，不光惹人心烦，事后还总是满地狼藉。地上的血迹有的已汇成小潭，却还有更多的从尸体上渗出来。

“是啊。不过我更希望他们没关热风。”Bucky脱下外衣，硬是给他男朋友套上的时候，Clint还在说个不停。“他们什么时候来接我们？”

“晚上九点整。”Bucky看了看墙上的表-电子表盘，按九头蛇的习惯来说，应该是用电池的-在主电源断了之后，还锲而不舍地走着。还要等四个小时，昆式战机才会回过头来接他们。真他妈棒极了。“之前计划的时间太长了。”

Clint摇摇头，看向地上的尸体。他看上去并不怎么反感，只是颇为懊恼。这儿是唯一的空地，现在却尸横遍野，血流成河。“呃…你觉得这儿还会有别的房间吗？我想找个不那么像肉类冷藏库的地方。”

大概没有，Bucky心想。在他能唤起的被洗脑那些年的记忆里，这处基地算是比较新的，设施也是常见的那一套；消除记忆的椅子，冬眠仓，还有一群一窍不通的特工——他们不知道，凭着新型疗法和单纯的意志力的帮助，冬日士兵再也不会变回那个杀人机器了。除此之外，作为一个坐落在北达科塔旷野中，主要用途是为了储存冬眠的人形兵器们——Bucky每想到，和他一样遭际的人曾经不止一个，就忍不住打个寒战——的基地，这地方理所当然冷得要命。一会儿还会变得越来越冷。

即便他们两人的准头都好得很，但在主控室作战时，箭矢和子弹织就的一片混乱当中，他们还是不小心打坏了电力系统。没了电源，温度很快降到了刺骨的地步。Bucky倒是没什么感觉，只是感觉变冷了而已，但他的男友已经冻到不得不把两手埋在胳膊底下了。他没觉得什么，但那是因为他并不怕冷。于是他抓着Clint的手肘，拉着他到了这狭小房间的一角。那儿有张双层床，空着的上铺有幸没被血溅到。只能凑合了。

他爬了上去，把比他高些的男人拉上来靠紧自己，展开毯子把两人裹在一起。Clint蜷起腿，往Bucky怀里凑了凑，就再没挪动了。可是，Bucky伸手抱他的时候，金发的弓箭手却发出一声惊叫。“宝贝，虽然这样挺舒服，我也挺感激Tony给你造了这只胳膊，但它有时候不那么暖和…”

Bucky收回左手，用右胳膊抱住Clint。这样一来，Clint整个人都窝在他腿上了，他们彼此呼吸相闻，仿若一身。“这样就好了。像在家里似的。”

Clint摇摇头。他的金发因为刚才的战斗乱得一塌糊涂，现在正拂过Bucky的下巴。“听着，Barnes，我知道你小时候没过几天好日子，不过在我看来，至少还要一个沙发，一只狗，一条舒服些的裤子，才能算是在家了。”

“或者干脆别穿裤子了？”

“只有你不忙着讥讽人的周末，我才打算不穿。”Clint笑出声来。他把脚藏在Bucky的腿下面。“当然，得我们俩都有空。”

他低头在Barton的额角吻了吻，心里溢满温情，忍不住微笑起来。“那我们说好了。等我们回去之后，我就请个假，过阵子再回去，大概半年怎么样。那就有二十六个周日了。”

“宝贝，我名义上在家闲着半年了，却还得到这破地方来。”

“我认真的。半年，一个任务都不去。”他向后仰了仰，用有血有肉的那只手笼住Clint的脸颊。两人的额头碰在一起。“Stevie也是超级士兵，不过选我当男朋友才是明智之举。”

Clint盯着他的眼睛，坏笑起来。“因为我和他差不多高，接起吻来很别扭？”

“是因为我愿意退下来，让别人顶一阵子。”

“是啊，但…有的时候，这挺值的。”Clint的耳朵微微泛红了，不是冻的。Bucky知道，每次他这样，之后总会说些傻到可爱的话。“因为每次你等到我回家，或者我等到你回家，你总会跟我来一场‘我好想你，美人儿’式的床上运动…总之，要是闲下来，就没这福利了。”

Bucky嗤地笑了一声；可爱的人不少见，可这份荒唐加可爱，却是Clint独一份。“你居然最在意这个？”

“如果我说不是，你是打算多来几次，还是少来几次？”Clint歪着头，鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵，在他的脖子上落下轻轻一吻。“如果我想多来几次，我该怎么做？”

“不如你乖乖回家，这次别再把缝线拉开了？当然，之前你得听话去缝线，美人儿。”Clint贴着他的脸颊，他能感觉到Clint嘴角的弧度，当他的爱人笑起来时，轻柔的喘息落在他的脖子上。

“就这么办。”

 

\-----

 

他醒来的时候，是在冬眠仓里。舱门解锁时，他听见了熟悉的报警声。哔-哔。Bucky感到苦涩的胆汁涌上来-如果是他们没肃清整个基地，如果他被九头蛇抓住了-直到他看到舱门外一抹金发，模糊而忧虑的面容。“Clint…？”他的视线游移片刻，然后他眨眨眼，待冷雾散去，这才看清楚了。不是Clint。“Stevie？为什么…？我怎么会在这里？”

“你失温了，Buck。”Rogers担忧地咬了咬嘴唇，向地上看了一阵，然后才移回视线。“太冷了，降温又太快。你身体自动反应了，让你陷入昏迷。我们得慢慢让你恢复温度。”

有道理。他觉得身体有些不听使唤。九头蛇总想让Bucky醒来的时候不那么敏捷；这样方便他们把他拽到椅子上。所以每次醒来的时候他总觉得很不自在，四肢隐隐有些刺痛。“现在几点了？鹰眼在哪？”

“十点半，Buck。”他的视野几乎全被Steve挡住了，但他能看见从脏兮兮的窗子透进来的光，苍白而黯淡。而且，如果是晚上的话，Steve肯定会说是二十二点。这不对劲。他们本该昨天晚上九点来接人的。

他从冬眠仓醒过来，从来用不了这么长时间，更别提这次他还没完全冻住。时间对不上。“他怎么样-”

Steve被挤开了，他挪向旁边，另一张面孔凑了上来。

“你醒了。”Natasha俯身看着他，伸出手指，在他手臂上蜻蜓点水地敲了敲。她挂上了一个微笑，那是专属于黑寡妇的，嘲弄似的笑。她的唇角几不可觉地扭动了一下，她的微笑变得迟疑，失了形状，嘴角下沉。她的下唇微微颤抖着，像是被吓到了，但她的眼中分明有些别的什么，眼神隐隐带着敌意，又像是正在目睹整个世界崩塌。Natasha转过身去，走出了房间，Wilson跟在她身后。

Steve的肩膀垂下去，下巴紧绷，伸手把他拉近身前。“过来。让我带你出去…”

他伸出右手抓着Steve的小臂，向前倾着，浑身抖得厉害。

“Stevie。告诉我，Clint在-”

他身旁还有一共冬眠仓，在满室沉寂中嗡嗡作响。“Clint为什么在冬眠仓里，Stevie？他又不像我们，他不能…为什么你们没给他监控？读数在哪？”

但那仓室并不是冬眠模式，玻璃摸上去发凉，但也只是发凉而已。Clint闭着眼睛，面容松弛。这不对劲。“我们给这儿升温的时候…找不到别的东西来…装他的尸体，Buck。”

他身周的世界模糊了，失去了颜色，他的视野中只剩下玻璃背后那张已失去生命的脸庞。Steve还在说些什么，他的声音痛苦不堪-“九头蛇一定是让你在体温太低的时候自动停下代谢…”-他却什么都听不清，在这灰暗的世界中，模糊成了含混的嗡嗡声。

他号哭着，他敲碎了玻璃，他把冬眠仓从铰链上敲了下来。他不能停手，虽然他知道，这都没有用。Clint不会再醒来了。

 

\-----

 

他知道，又是时候了。Bucky总会先开始问问题，满腹狐疑，像是在担心一颗松动的牙齿。先是在边缘绕着圈，然后径直跌入深渊。不论重复多少次，Steve的内心总有某个地方想要相信-不论如何-这回是最后一次。但从来都没有最后一次。

“为什么你的狗好像更喜欢我，Rogers？”

“认真的，为什么黑寡妇这么讨厌我？她刚才对我开枪了，对吗？”

“只有三个月吗？我总觉得我认识你好久了。”

“那面墙…上面是不是原先有个靶子？像是…像是个飞镖盘，还是什么的？我把它放哪儿去了？”

“之前那个弓箭手是退队了吗？”

“Stevie，我以前喜欢紫色吗？”

“我的房间…为什么显得空荡荡的？之前也是这样吗？”

“Steve，Clint去哪了？”

Steve把Bucky放到金属椅子上，让自己的动作尽可能的轻柔。他叹了一口气。这次用的镇定剂比上次多了一倍多；连这个也开始失效了，Bucky正在慢慢产生抗性。他小心地让Bucky张开嘴，把牙合垫放进去，用带子把他绑好。把头顶的笼子放下来总是最糟的，因为这让Steve觉得，自己和那些人变得一样了，尽管Natasha总会安慰他说，不是的。

但现在，这是他唯一能为Bucky做的了。哪怕这样，每次清除之前的间歇仍在变短。他们维系着假象，希望这样能让他不至于崩溃，但他脑中关于Clint的记忆总会在某个时候跳出来。第一次，是两年。然后是将将一年。他们换了不知多少药物，但什么都没用。十个月。九个月。七个月。这一次是五个月。在这完全失效之前，他们还能拖多久？到那时候，创伤，药物，和沉重的现实-那份悲痛-将会把他完全压垮。他们还能留住他多久？

Steve不知道。但他会一直守下去，直到毫无余地的那一刻。他拉住开关，听着机器运转的声音慢慢变响，然后启动了它。他没有避开视线。至少，他该为Bucky做到这一步。


End file.
